Internet is for P
by Encre-de-ciel
Summary: Début de la S8 : Dean passe un peu de temps sur l'ordinateur a s'ennuyer et atterit sur ... Une fanfic. Warning pour multitude de pairing... Parodie ne visant à agresser personne. Toutes cathégories. Compétence Humour niveau 3 requise !
1. 1 : Deathfic

**Bonjour, voici une histoire parodique, sur un thème déjà abordé par deux autres auteurs sur le fandom français, respectivement pour servir le Wincest et le Destiel. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout. Elle se passe au début de la saison huit, il n'y a pas réellement de spoilers... Enfin si, Spoil saison 4 dans ce chapitre. Il y aura également des scènes citronnées et du délire à haute de dose. **

**De plus, la confusion peut se faire facilement entre les deux univers, je m'efforcerai pourtant de garder tout cela le plus clair possible.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre permier : Death fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Internet, c'est pour le porno. Et maintenant, je suis une part d'internet.

Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir comment prendre ça. Il était devant le PC de Sam, qui était le sien aussi, en fait, mais Sam y passait plus de temps.

Il avait devant lui un site recensant des histoires sur lui, Sam, Castiel, et tous leurs amis, ennemis, compagnons, collègues, etc. Seigneur.

Là-dedans, 70 % de parties de jambes en l'air, les trente restants n'étant que psychologie à deux balles. La question qui revenait le plus souvent dans sa tête était : pourquoi les fans le prenaient-ils... Le prenaient-elles, se corrigeât-il, autant pour une pute ?

Il passait son temps à baiser tout ce qui passait, même Sam, ou Cas, ou pire, des fois même son propre père.

Reste en paix, papa, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi pas Cas et Sam ensemble, hein ?

Leurs liens particuliers, c'est vrai. Mais rien n'empêchait ! Sam pouvait tout de même tomber amoureux de l'ange, être jaloux, appeler Cas et le baiser aussi sauvagement qu'il semblait le faire !

Bon, ça bloquait au moment d'appeler Cas. Il ne répondait pas à Sam...

Il était beau, il le savait, et la description que Chuck avait faite de lui était assez fidèle et flatteuse. Mais sincèrement...

Que ce soit Cas ou Sam, ou n'importe quel autre homme, ça restait le plus souvent Gay, et quand il avait trouvé une histoire où il était avec une fille, c'était une espèce de fantasme de l'auteur, franchement mal écrit, et ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Comme si on l'avait violé...

Non, franchement, une histoire avec une femme où il serait amoureux, coucherait et serait bien écrite, et ou la femme en question n'était pas une fille vierge en manque... Eh bien apparemment, ça n'existait pas.

Il avait pas mal cherché, en plus. Ces temps-ci, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il avait plusieurs fois perdu foi en l'humanité, en la réalité, et s'était dit que si sa vie était telle que les Slash fans l'écrivaient, son père attendrait encore qu'il soit en train de le chercher avec Sam sur la route, puisqu'ils auraient filé directement au motel le plus proche pour s'envoyer en l'air.

L'apocalypse n'aurait jamais eu lieux puisque son cher petit frère aurait été trop occupé à gémir, et d'ailleurs, la guerre avec les anges non plus, puisque Cas lui crierait son plaisir sous la couette.

Désabusé, il passa la main sur son visage. Putain de merde. Et sa bière était vide. Quelle dèche.

Il avait survolé un plan à trois récemment. Lui et Sam, amants depuis longtemps, et Cas, jaloux, qui admettait cependant que... Non, il voulait oublier ça le plus vite possible.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'inventeraient les fans en découvrant l'existence de Benny. Enfin, il le voyait venir de loin : Il allait coucher avec lui.

Il se frotta les yeux.

Heureusement, elles n'auraient jamais vent de cette partie de l'histoire, Chuck étant mort, d'après Cas. Le pauvre homme, il l'aimait bien. Encore un qui avait subi l'effet secondaire Winchester.

Sam et lui-même étaient morts déjà plusieurs fois, Cas aussi,... Benny ? Garth ? Kevin ? Qui serait le prochain sur leur liste d'attente ?

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'autour d'eux, les gens tombaient comme des mouches. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils refusaient eux de mourir. Quand il avait remplacé la faucheuse, il avait bien vu les effets d'un mort qui ne l'est pas.

Il soupira. Il y avait Sam, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Et puis Cas. Celui-là même qui ne voulait pas être sauvé. Tss...

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il embrassait fougueusement le brun... Lequel déjà ? Ah oui, Sam, cette fois. Ces choses avaient une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique. Elles l'empêchaient d'avoir d'autres pensées, de nettement plus déprimantes.

Sam voulait partir. Retrouver sa femme, son chien, et sa normalité adorée à la con. Dans cette fiction là aussi, tiens. Et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour le retenir était de "le plaquer au mur, les yeux remplis de désir et de désespoir contenu."

"Me laisse pas, Sammy, m'abandonne pas avec l'enfer, ma solitude et mes démons, semblait lui dire ces yeux, mais il devait mal comprendre..."

Seigneur.

Ses yeux ne disaient rien du tout et plaquer Sam à un mur était tout bonnement ridicule, parce que son gentil petit frère le dépassait d'une bonne tête et qu'il le regarderait trop bizarrement. Ce serait franchement bizarre, en fait.

Est-ce que faire la pute à Sam pourrait le convaincre de rester avec lui sur la route ? S'il lui faisait ses propres yeux de chiens battu ?

Naan... Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour faire pitié. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, non plus. Il était le grand frère, il devait protéger Sam, pas le laisser voir qu'il était faible. Il devait être un exemple.

Ça il l'avait lu aussi. Avant que la fan se demande en quoi il pouvait bien être un exemple. Il était un exemple d'instabilité oui !

Pff. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

De toute façon, dans celle-là aussi ils finissaient par baiser. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'histoire sans sexe, et malheureusement, elles ne cernaient qu'une seule partie du problème. D'un gros problème, qui devait bien exister, puisqu'entre lui et Sam, ça faisait toujours des éclairs, mais que lui non plus ne voyait pas en entier.

Et en général, arrivé à ce haut niveau de réflexion, il appelait Cas, et ça finissait en plan à trois, lui au milieu.

En fait, tout cela était métaphorique : les fans aimaient lui en mettre plein la gueule, et ailleurs, et c'était tout. Il était une sorte de sextoy virtuel avec qui on pouvait jouer sans problème, adaptable, malléable, canon et torturé, achetez un Dean Winchester !

Pourvu que Benny ne tombe jamais sur une fanfic.

Il arrive un moment dans la vie d'un homme où il est complètement paumé. Il fallait au moins ça pour qu'il en soit là, lisant avec une certaine résignation du porno sur lui-même, son frère, son meilleur ami, et fort heureusement, pas son compagnon d'arme.

Il avait dérivé un moment avant d'aller voir là. La pluie tapait doucement sur les vitres et lui donnait une impression d'être coupé du monde et que le temps s'était arrêté dans une petite boucle.

En général, c'était Sam qui venait vers lui, avant que tout dégénère. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'aimer en silence.

Cette histoire-là était un peu plus intéressante, dans le sens ou c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas, mais pas parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, juste parce que Sam allait le quitter. Un peu usée comme raison, mais bon. Il allait perdre Sam, encore une fois, dans la vraie vie. Alors quoi ? S'il l'allongeait, lui déclarait un amour dont il n'avait même pas conscience et lui faisait l'amour jusqu'à le faire crier son nom, Sam resterait ?

Il ne croyait pas aux remèdes miracles.

Son petit frère entra dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je lis des conneries.

-Quel genre de conneries ?

Dean sourit un peu...

-Du genre pornographique.

-Oh, mec, en fait je voulais pas savoir.

-Hé, tout le monde n'a pas une jolie chérie pour se défouler.

-Je vois pas ce qui t'empêche de sortir pour aller draguer...

- Sam, tu comprends rien.

- En attendant, je ne lis pas de porno, moi, j'agis.

-Bah. Passe-moi une bière. Merci.

Et il se replongea dans l'écran. Oh, tiens, Sam ne semblait pas comprendre dans cette histoire-là, "le besoin maladif qu'il avait d'être dans chacune des secondes de sa vie." Il renifla, la formule était jolie.

Bref, Sam l'écartait...

_Sam l'écarta :_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! Mec, tu me fais peur, là, t'es sur que tu te sens bien ?_

_Question stupide. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie entière, et pourtant, des jours où il s'était senti comme une merde, il y en avait eu. Mais à ce point-là, jamais. Sam voulait le quitter, lui qui l'avait élevé, aidé, surveillé, protégé, lui qui le considérait comme toute sa vie... Lui qui était allé en enfer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui à ses côtés._

_Bien sûr, il savait que ça n'était pas normal d'être aussi dépendant de lui, même les démons le savaient, les anges, les truqueurs...Mais Sam ne comprenait pas. Sam ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait dit merci, une fois, il y avait trois ans, donc 43 ans pour lui, et puis il avait considéré la chose comme acquise et passée !_

_Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il avait toujours besoin de reconnaissance, de chaleur, de lui, merde !_

_Il planta son regard vert dans celui de Sam et profitant de son hésitation, il lui envoya son poing dans la joue. Il avait délibérément visé la pommette. Là où ça ferait mal. Parce que lui irait mieux si Sam portait sur son visage la trace de son chagrin et de son désaccord. C'était ce qu'il croyait._

_Coup de poing ou pas, son cœur se tordait toujours, ça ne changerait pas la décision de Sam : il allait partir. Il se sentait vide. Il détourna son regard des yeux bleux remplis d'incompréhension de Sam. Il attrapa sa veste et sorti. Respirer un bon coup. Se dire que son monde n'allait pas perdre son sens. Malheureusement, si._

_Parce que si son petit frère avait bien comprit qu'il était contre son départ, il ne savait pas à quel point. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Sam hésiter à lui adresser la parole._

_-Dean... Que tu le veuille ou non, je suis grand, maintenant. Je peux me défendre tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu devrais penser un peu à toi._

_Et il partit._

_Au dessus de sa tête, les nuages noirs grondaient._

_Penser à lui alors que tout ce qu'il était avait un rapport avec Sam ? Qu'il n'existait que pour être son ombre ? Si Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui, il n'avait plus de raison d'exister..._

_Il entendit la voiture démarrer. Il regarda son Impala partir au loin avec Sam. Il n'en aurait plus besoin de toute façon. Il sentit son cœur lourd battre difficilement dans sa poitrine. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Comme les cloches de l'enfer qu'il allait devoir vivre sans lui. Sans raison._

_Il avait toujours été le gardien de Sam. Sa mission était terminée ici-bas. L'enfer, les anges, les démons, tout cela était terminé. Finit pour lui. Sam était assez grand pour se débrouiller sans lui. Il ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés._

_Dans un craquement déchirant, la pluie commença à tomber. Il ne bougea pas, statue de marbre. Son coeur était aussi froid que la pierre. L'eau tombait à verse, coulaient dans ses cheveux blond foncés, le long de ses tempes, sur son front, son nez, dans son cou._

_Il ne pleura pas. Non. Il n'était rien sans son petit frère. Pas même de la peine. Il savait qu'à la première larme, il s'écroulerait, il n'aurait pas la force. Il n'avait pas envie que Sammy l'apprenne. Il voulait juste qu'il pense qu'il avait disparu. Sans savoir que ce serait pour toujours_.

.

Le cœur de Dean, le vrai ne battait plus. Bon dieu. Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Sam allait revenir et...

Il ne se méfia pas de l'expression qu'il affichait pendant sa lecture et la reprit.

.

_Il faudrait bien que Sam sache, quand même... Lui laisser une lettre, un mot... Pour lui dire, lui expliquer. Qu'il comprenne enfin tout ce qu'il était pour lui... Mais faire en sorte qu'elle ne lui arrive pas tout de suite. Sam ne le chercherait pas de toute façon. Il acheta du papier et s'autorisa à redevenir humain, un peu. A être l'être faible qu'il avait toujours été sans jamais se l'avouer._

_Sam, Sammy, Cher Sam, Petit frère,_

_Il y avait tant de manières de commencer cette lettre que je n'ai pas choisit.J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu es heureux, dans ton monde normal. Que ta nouvelle famille te plait plus que l'ancienne._

_J'ai jamais très bien comprit ce que tu reprochais à notre vie. Elle était pas si mal que ça. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce jours où tu m'as dit au revoir, je suppose que oui. C'est aujourd'hui. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, que je devais m'occuper de moi maintenant._

_De quel moi parles tu ? As-tu jamais réfléchit à ce que c'est que moi, Sammy ? C'est toi. Te protéger, assurer tes arrières, te faire chier, être là pour toi, t'élever, te montrer l'exemple, t'apprendre à te nourrir sainement, t'entrainer pour que tu sois capable de te protéger seul. Et maintenant, j'y suis arrivé. Tu es grand, plus que moi, tu sais ce que tu veux, et ça n'est pas avec moi. Alors comment je fais, moi Sam ? D'où je tire la force d'avancer avec l'enfer, la perte de papa, de maman, la vérité sur le cœur ? Si en plus tu n'es pas là avec moi, je fais quoi ? Sans toi, je ne suis rien, j'ai besoin de toi, Sam. Même si tu ne l'as jamais compris._

_Je ne mêlerais pas l'amour là-dedans. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je sais juste que sans toi, continuer sera trop dur pour moi, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire. Comment apprendre à vivre sans toi ? Comment tournerait la terre sans soleil ? Tu es le savant, à toi de me dire. Je sais juste que c'est insupportable._

_Tu étais, es et restera pour toujours la raison qui m'a permis d'avancer, de vivre. Sans toi, Sammy, je n'ai pas la force de continuer. Tu es grand. Ton gardien est inutile. Je ne peux pas avancer sans but. Sans raison. Ma famille a toujours été tout pour moi. Tu sais à quel point ça été dur de perdre papa, même si ça remonte à loin maintenant. Il y a quarante ans, pour moi, Sam, J'ai perdu mon père. Maintenant je te perds toi. Ne m'en veux pas. Je pourrais pas._

_J'ai plus l'âge de me remettre. De trouver un autre centre à mon monde. Je suis fatigué Sam. Et chaque pas sans toi est plus lourd. Je te connais, t'en veux pas non plus. C'est une fin logique. Tout ne pourra aller bien que quand nous serons séparés. Et tu as une vie plus belle devant toi. Je suis le grand frère, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire._

_Je veux juste ne plus avoir à sentir ce vide en moi, ne plus avoir à retenir ce cœur de hurler. Ne plus avoir à manquer de toi, à être perdu. A manquer d'air. Disparaitre est ce que je peux choisir de plus efficace. Si on me laisse faire. Les anges, les démons, Dieu sait quoi d'autre..._

_Je reviendrais pas cette fois. J'ai plus la force d'être seul. C'est ce qui m'a fait craquer en enfer. Après les viols et les tortures, je pouvais dire non. Mais ça je pouvais pas le supporter. Voilà, je m'étends un peu, mais tu as compris le but de cette lettre, Sammy. C'est un adieu._

_Alors Adieu petit frère. Porte- toi bien._

_Il signa de son nom, tout simplement. Dean Winchester. Il laissa la lettre dans une boite aux lettres, avec seulement le nom de "Sam Winchester» derrière._

_Il monta dans la voiture qu'il avait volée, et conduisit toute la journée._

_Il ne voulait pas finir noyé, laid, ou des choses comme ça. Il savait depuis longtemps_ _qu'aucune fin honorable ne lui était promise. Il ne le méritait pas de toute façon. Il avait passé sa vie à tuer._

_Tuer et veiller sur Sam, attendant la reconnaissance d'un père qui n'avait jamais su la montrer qu'en mourant à sa place._

_Le feu... Il ne mourrait pas par le feu. Non._

_Il conduisit longtemps._

_L'Impala lui manquait._

_Il alla jusqu'en Arizona._

_._

Dean était à fond. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça. Sam aurait la lettre et reviendrait le sauver, il lui devait bien ça, il n'allait pas se jeter dans le grand Canyon quand même !

-Dean ? Tu vas bien ? Parce qu'on dirait vraiment pas que c'est du porno que tu lis, là...

Le regard venimeux que son grand frère lui jeta le dissuada d'insister. Il rêvait ou il lui semblait qu'il y avait un appel à l'aide dans ses yeux ? Mais Dean était de nouveau captivé par l'écran.

.

_Il s'arrêta sur les bords du grand Canyon avec un pack de bières, des somnifères. Il regarda son téléphone. Pas de messages, pas d'appels. Plus de réseau. Un sourire désabusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Un froissement se fit entendre, puis une voix, très sérieuse._

_-Dean._

_-Castiel. Tu m'en empêchera pas. Sam ne veut plus tuer Lilith, et personne ne le fera à sa place. __L'Apocalypse n'aura pas lieu, c'est plus ni de ton ressort ni du miens._

_-Tu es toujours de mon ressort, Dean._

_Il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas le cœur à parler._

_-Je comprends, Dean, je ne suis pas là pour t'en empêcher. Je dois juste veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin._

_-Je vais être fauché, et emmené au paradis ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je vais devoir continuer de ressentir tout ça, alors..._

_-Pas forcément..._

_-Je ne pourrais pas faire autrement, Cas._

_-Si tu veux, il existe un moyen... De te faire disparaitre sans te faire disparaitre._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-... Tu ne serais plus conscient de toi même, mais ton âme existerait toujours._

_-Je ne dirais pas oui à Michael._

_-Je sais. Tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas ce que je proposais._

_- Que proposes-tu ?_

_-Que je te mange. Tu deviendras une partie de moi, tu seras englouti en moi et tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir._

_Il était tenté._

_-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, Cas._

_-Oui._

_L'ange disparu, le laissât seul, assit sur le capot de la voiture, face au paysage, grandiose qui s'étalait devant lui. Le vent lui caressait les cheveux, comme pour lui dire adieu. Il avait l'espoir insensé que Sam arrive et que tout redevienne comme avant._

_Son cœur se serrait plus à chaque seconde. Il savait que Cas prendrait soin de son âme. L'ange l'avait sorti de l'enfer après tout._

_Il contempla l'immense étendue devant lui, cette terre, pour la dernière fois. Il aurait pu rester là, dans le silence pendant si longtemps. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Seule. Aussi seule que lui. Il chuchota ses derniers mots. Après, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il ferma les paupières et s'offrit à l'ange._

_-Cas ? Je veux bien faire partie de toi._

_End._

_._

Dean, le vrai, n'arrivait pas à prendre du recul. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas mort, mais...

-Dean ?

Il détourna le visage et se gratta la joue, assez peu discrètement pour que Sam sache que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu lis un mélo tragique ?

Dans les yeux un peu plus verts de son frère, il lut de la colère.

-Exactement ça, Sam !

Il vida sa bière, ferma la page, il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Il se sentait déçu. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il lisait une Death Fic... Mais c'était la première où il se suicidait. Et si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que les anges n'auraient jamais laissé le vaisseau de Michael disparaitre, qu'il ne se suicideraient pas, parce qu'il avait toujours la mission de sauver des vies, et que certaines choses ne seraient jamais faites par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, c'était presque crédible.

Il se sentait quand même mal, et il en voulait à Sam. Vaguement. Comme s'il avait perdu foi en lui.

C'était sans doute quelque chose qui devait arriver... Après tout, Sam partait, il avait trouver une vie meilleure, des gens qui l'aimait plus que lui...

Il soupira et se leva.

Pourquoi ? Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, hein ?

Il finit par rouvrir une page internet. Il allait lire autre chose, ça le remettrait d'aplomb.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

**Bien, voila... Je continue le massacre ou... ?**

**Merci de votre lecture m(_._)m**


	2. 2 : Au commencement était le Wincest

**Bonjour ! Suite à vos encouragements, je publie la suite de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Pour celles ou ceux que ça intéresse, les deux précédentes fic mentionnant des fan-fictions sont "Evil internet" et "Le Quatrième mur", que je trouve excellente mais qui n'a pas été entièrement traduite malheureusement.**

**Amusez vous bien : )**

**WARNING : Wincest, spoiler S1 ! (lol)  
**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Eric Kripke (Mon séjour en établissement psychiatrique à porté ses fruits... ;)**

* * *

**Réponses aux review des anonymes : **

**Sylae : Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère continuer à te faire rire et aimer ! : )**

**Poulpy : Voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre deux : Au commencement était le Wincest.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un froissement, Cas apparu dans la chambre de motel.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Cas.

-Hey Cas. ça va ?

-Oui.

L'ange et Sam discutèrent un instant, et puis, à un moment blanc, Dean posa une question :

-Hé, Cas, est ce que tu peux "manger" une âme ?

-... Qu'entends tu par là ?

-Hé ben, t'en nourrir, la faire devenir une partie de toi.

-Je pourrais, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec celles du purgatoire.

-Elles deviennent une part de toi ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-Est ce que ça te fait quelque chose d'en parler ?

-Dean !

-Ta gueule, Sam.

-Moins que te de voir me reprocher sans cesse de te rendre inutile en ne voulant pas de ton aide.

Dean fronça le sourcil, hain ? Ah oui.

-Okay.

Information enregistrée, il retourna à l'écran de l'ordi. Il ne vit pas Castiel pencher la tête et regarder Sam, interrogatif. Et Sam hausser les épaules, sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

_L'ange en face de lui penchait la tête, intrigué._

_-Dean ?_

_-Cas ?_

_-Pourquoi les yeux de mon vaisseaux sont-ils omniprésents dans ton esprit ?_

_-Peut-être parce que je les regarde ?!_

_La réponse était vive, et certainement pas fausse, mais Castiel, bien qu'ange, donc pur, avait des siècles et des siècles de vie derrière lui, et cette réponse là ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il en voulait une autre, celle qu'il désirait du plus profond de lui même depuis que cet humain le captivait, depuis qu'il avait agrippé son âme en enfer._

_Et que la détresse de cette âme l'avait secoué jusque dans sa grâce. Tout ange avait un jour une relation avec un être humain avec lequel il pourrait partager un paradis plus tard, à la mort de l'humain. Lui n'avait encore jamais connu ça, attendant la bonne personne, son protégé ultime en quelque sorte. Et tout lui criait que Dean était cette personne pour lui. Il avait de grandes choses à accomplir, et ne connaîtrait sans doute pas la paix avant longtemps. Mais pour lui, le longtemps de Dean était un demain. Et demain, il voulait être là pour lui, pour soigner les plaies de sa vie passée, pour lui faire oublier le mal et se rappeler le bien. Pour être là avec lui tout simplement._

_Mais Dean ne voyait rien. Ou ne voulait pas voir, plus sûrement. Il y avait des choses que sont cerveau éliminait automatiquement. Comme l'évidence que les yeux bleus de Jimmy le hantaient._

_Dean appréciait le corps de Jimmy. Mais Castiel le connaissait. Il l'avait recousu de toute part, après tout. Jamais il ne se serait intéressé à l'apparence si la personne à l'intérieur ne lui paressait pas digne de sa confiance, de sa curiosité. Il voulait juste que Dean l'embrasse. Ce serait déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il sentait ses plumes frémir en imaginant tout ce que ça pourrait provoquer._

_Dean le regardait toujours cependant. Sans comprendre._

Dean fixait l'écran, hérissé et frissonnant de mal être. Mon Dieu, heureusement que Cas n'était pas comme ça en vrai !

D'ailleurs, il doutait que la forme cosmique de Cas ait de quelconques plumes.

-Cas ?

Sam et Castiel levèrent la tête de ce qu'ils étudiaient de concert, mais le blond ignora le regard de son frère.

-Oui, Dean ?

-Tes ailes, elles n'ont pas de plumes, hein ?

-Non...

Cas penchait la tête sur le côté, ET fronçait les sourcils, ce qui n'était jamais un très bon signe.

-Dean, pourquoi ma vraie nature t'intéresses ?

-Oh, c'est juste que...

Je lis du porno sur moi, toi et Sam...Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Définitivement pas.

-En fait, je me suis jamais demandé ce que tu étais vraiment, comment tu étais... Donc, voilà, il faut bien un début à tout.

Et il retourna à son écran, affichant toujours une mine presque dégoûtée.

-Dean ? Tu lis quoi ?

Sam se senti mal quand Dean ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Bon, il le lâchait mais quoi, ils étaient grands, majeurs et vaccinés...

Sam ne respirait plus normalement depuis un moment en fait.

Chaque fois, il perdait tout. Dean, la femme qu'il aimait, la vie, la raison, tout. Dean revenait toujours, mais comment savoir si cette fois là aussi ?

Alors il essayait de se détacher de tout ça, de la vie de chasseur, des monstres, démons, anges... De faire le deuil de son frère. Il avait essayé de se trouver une vie normale, une femme qui l'aimait comme il était, une sorte de travail ou il pourrait gagner de quoi vivre... Et Dean était revenu, encore. Il avait encore une fois tout perdu, mais à cause de la personne qui avait toujours été tout pour lui. Et ça ne les satisfaisaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Lui parce qu'il n'y croyait plus, qu'il ne se sentait plus concerné. Le monde n'avait pas besoin de lui pour tourner. Et qu'une peur vicérale lui tenaillait les entrailles de tout perdre encore une fois.

Parce que depuis huit ans, aucune année ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne perde tout. Et qu'il doive reconstruire son univers, encore et encore.

Dean parce qu'il se retrouvait seul. Encore et toujours. Il y avait quelque chose avec Cas... Dans les yeux de son frère quand il le regardait, de la peine, de l'incompréhension. Le même regard qu'il lui faisait à lui aussi. Qu'avait fait Cas pour mériter ça ? Des choses s'étaient passées au purgatoire qui lui avaient échappées. Et même s'il n'était pas pressé de savoir, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout ça éclatterait, un bon coup, et qu'il y aurait des pots cassés. Sans personne pour les réparer cette fois. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et ce n'était pas Garth qui les aideraient de ce côté là.

On avait pas ramené Cas pour rien non plus. Dieu, ou qui que ce soit avait de nouveaux projets pour eux.

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi était-ce à eux d'assumer toutes ces merdes, l'une après l'autre ?

Pourquoi portaient-ils autant la poisse ?

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ?

Sam pensait, réfléchissait, et se demandait si Dean faisait pareil.

Dean l'avait fait à un moment. Mais réfléchir et se lamenter sur son sort ne l'aidaient pas à avancer. Ça le rendait faible et vulnérable. Et dans ce monde là, être vulnérable n'était pas une bonne option. Les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas.

Parce que s'ils prenaient le temps, ils auraient des milliers de raisons de chialer. Mais chialer, ça ne finit pas ce qui est à faire. Et puis réfléchir à ce qu'il était, Dean ne préférait pas. C'était si peu de toute façon. Il n'attendait pas beaucoup de la vie. Tout ce qui resterait jamais de lui, c'était de fausses identités, son Impala, la veste de son père, son colt 45... Bien peu de choses pour résumer la vie d'un homme. Pas de photos, de trophées, de jouets, pas de famille autour d'une tombe, si jamais il en avait une.

Et de Sam, qui resterait-il ? Une chemise, quelques mèches de cheveux, une voiture qui n'était pas la sienne, deux vies, qu'il n'assumait totalement ni l'une ni l'autre ? Un vieux chien ? Un souvenir dans l'esprit d'un jolie femme ? Quelques faits d'armes et le récit de l'Apocalypse ?

Castiel, lui, ne retournerait jamais chez lui. Il était banni à tout jamais de sa maison, pour le reste de son immortalité. Et quand il mourrait pour de bon, il disparaitrait juste. Il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et un vieux trench coat. Il n'aurait même pas de paradis.

.

Mais d'eux trois, la chose la plus lourde qui resterait, dont le poids sur leurs épaules les faisaient déjà chanceler, c'était leurs responsabilités.

La liste des morts.

Ceux qu'il n'auraient jamais du impliquer, ceux vers qui ils n'auraient jamais du se tourner, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Tous les trois l'avaient en tête. Précisément ou pas.

Ils auraient beau espérer se pardonner eux même, essayer de se faire une nouvelle vie, ou de persévérer dans l'actuelle pour effacer le passé, les personnes proches d'eux mourraient irrémédiablement.

Team free will !

Tu parles. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu aider le monde, se coller une balle dans le tiroir était encore la meilleure solution. Sauf que ça n'en était pas une.

Ils ne mourraient pas.

Cas était apparemment doté de l'immortalité, plus ou moins, et Dean et lui se faisaient ramener des cieux sur terre assez régulièrement aux dernières nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient que rarement se poser, travail à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas... Ange à (sur)veiller, coup à encaisser, rancune à accumuler... Encore une fois.

Étaient-ils incapables d'avoir une relation saine ? Sans faux semblants, sans mensonges par omission, sans cette tendance qu'il avait a faire de la peine à Dean, sans celle que lui avait à s'autodétruire en gardant tout à l'intérieur ?

.

Dean boudait, tout simplement. Bon, il y avait tout le reste aussi. Mais le reste, il le gardait caché. Il ne montrait pas la peine que ça lui faisait. Et il ne le ferait pas.

Sam, le Sam de l'histoire n'était pas venu l'aider. Et le désespoir poignant de son double virtuel l'avait touché. Sam allait le laisser. Alors que lui... Des fois, il se demandait si Sam le connaissait. Lui connaissait Sam, mais...

Peut-être ne lui en avait-il pas donné l'occasion.

Du reste, il préféra mettre le Destiel de côté pour chercher autre chose.

.

**_Dean is allways the sexiest._**

Il s'autorisa un sourire flatté. _Yes I am_.

Apparemment, il s'agissait de défis. Trouver une situation pas sexy du tout, mettre Dean, et le faire s'envoyer en l'air avec celui qu'on voulait.

Rien que pour flatter son pauvre égo, le concept méritait qu'il y jette un coup d'œil.

La première était un remake de Heart, au tout début, quand il était encore jeune et insouciant.

_Pour une fois, ce n'était pas sur Sam que c'était tombé, mais sur lui. La sorcière-garou l'avait mordu avant de se faire buter par Sam et maintenant il regardait la blessure, inquiet, pendant que son petit frère, exceptionnellement autorisé a conduire son bébé, et encore plus inquiet que lui les ramenaient au motel._

_-C'est la poisse, finit par dire Dean._

_-On va trouver quelque chose._

_-Sam, il n'y a aucun remède contre le lycantropisme !*_

_-On est même pas encore sur que tu sois infecté !_

_-Vu la taille de ma blessure..._

_-Dean !_

_Il y avait une touche de panique dans la voix de Sam._

_-On va trouver quelque chose, okay ? ! S'il le faut, on inventera quelque chose !_

_Il refusait de perdre Jess, ET Dean ! Pas les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde à la fois !_

_Non. ça n'arriverait pas ! Jamais !_

_Le plus vieux se tu, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Lui aussi essayait de ne pas laisser la peur prendre le dessus._

_Perdre le contrôle de lui même, perdre Sam, perdre la vie et définitivement l'estime d'un père ?_

_Ils arrivèrent au motel vers onze heures du matin._

_Elle les avait éloignés de la ville pour leur tendre un piège et composer son sort. Rusé._

_Une sorcière garou. Sans blague, pourquoi cumuler deux types d'engeance à la fois ? Il détestait les sorcières, et puis les loups garou, c'était chiant à choper pour leur coller une balle dans le cœur._

_Enfin bon. Le résultat est là. Il était infecté. Il devrait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Sam le comprendrait. Il ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal._

_Sam avait décidé de prendre une douche, et il prit la suite dès qu'il sortit._

_L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, le long de son cou, sur son torse, le délassant et le lavant de la sueur et de la boue accumulée lors de la chasse. ça lui vidait les esprits, le délassait, il y resta un moment._

_En sortant, il regarda dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoya était celle d'un jeune homme fort, beau, blond, aux yeux vert et au regard dur. Ce n'était plus « lui », c'était un ennemis, un danger pour Sam qui se reflétait là. Quelque chose qu'il devait éliminer._

_Il se tourna le dos, s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la chambre. Il senti Sam suivre ses mouvements._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-J'ai réfléchit, c'était une sorcière, il est possible que sa morsure n'ai pas le même effet sur toi que celle d'un loup garou normal... D'autant que l'invocation qu'on a trouvé dans la cabane et un sort de personnalisation..._

_-Parles moi anglais, Sam._

_Le plus jeune leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel._

_-En gros, je pense que la malédiction des loups-garous va s'adapter à ta personnalité._

_Dean bloqua quelques secondes..._

_-... Je suis pas absolument sur que ce soit une bonne chose, Sam._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu te vois en quel animal ? Tu pense que ça peut-être plus dangereux qu'un loup ?_

_-J'en sais rien, mais imagine que je me retrouve en tigre, tu fera quoi ?_

_-En tigre ?_

_-Je suis un chasseur, Sam. Depuis très longtemps, au cas ou ça t'aurais échappé. Je suis dangereux. Bien plus que les personnes normales._

_-Dean..._

_-C'est un fait, Sammy._

_-Mais tu te sens plus félin, alors ?_

_-... Moi, les chiens... ça pue, ça bave, et aucune hygiène._

_Il vit le sourire de Sam s'élargir._

_-Tu préfère les chats !_

_-ça fous des poils partout, de toute façon. Allez, j'ai la dalle, moi, on sort manger ?_

_Il était quand même heureux d'avoir réussit à détendre l'atmosphère._

_._

_Ils passèrent un après midi presque normal. Étant donné qu'à quatre heures, ils étaient rentrés et astiquaient tous les deux leurs armes, les montaient, les démontaient, les remontaient..._

_Dean avait comme l'impression qu'il y avait comme une sorte de sous-entendu là... Mais où ?_

_La tension montait doucement alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Dean finit son Colt 45 nacré, vérifia les balles en argent et se leva._

_-Sam._

_L'interpelé releva la tête et attrapa l'arme au vol._

_-Viens fermer la porte._

_Pour une fois, le destin fait bien les choses, celle-ci n'était pas à loquet, mais à clef. Sam la rangea dans sa poche._

_Il savait pourtant bien que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, que Dean ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il le mettait en danger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais... Dean ne pouvait pas devenir un monstre! Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher, pas maintenant ! Ni jamais d'ailleurs ! Il avait besoin de lui, de ce repère protecteur dans sa vie !_

Dean soupira. Que de nostalgie.

_La nuit était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais il ne percevait aucun bruit dans la salle de bain. Au moment où allait soupirer de soulagement et se lever du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte, un claquement de serrure se fit entendre. Il se mit automatiquement en garde._

_La porte s'ouvrit et la voix de son grand frère résonna._

_-Sam._

_Le plus jeune se figea, terrifié. Les pupilles de Dean étaient fendue verticalement._

_-Tu..._

_Il le mit en joue par réflexe. Il tremblait mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne raterait pas sa cible._

_-Tu me tuerais, Sam ?_

_La voix de son frère était encore plus chaude et plus douce que celle qu'il prenait pour le consoler quand leur père était parti. Il dégluti mais ne cilla pas. Il affermit sa prise sur l'arme._

_Dean s'étira sans faire attention au canon pointé vers lui. Et puis il bougea. Et se retrouva derrière Sam, collé à son dos, ses bras épousant les siens, ses mains sur les siennes, sur l'arme. Le menton posé sur son épaule, respirant son cou._

_-Tu sens bon Sammy._

_Le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines._

_-Dean, ne craque pas... Tu te contrôle presque..._

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_Son grand frère semblait vraiment surprit._

_-Je ne veux pas te manger, Sam. Tu sens le savon. Un beefsteak qui sent le savon, très peu pour moi, merci. Et je ne pourrais pas te faire du mal._

_-Alors tu..._

_-Peut-être que tu as eu raison... Je me sens... Plus rapide, plus puissant, plus éveillé que je n'ai jamais pu l'être... Et j'ai faim. Mais pas de viande._

_Et avant que Sam n'ai eu le temps de demander des précisions, Dean le poussa sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui. Il ferma les yeux._

_-T'arracher le cœur, qu'elle idée stupide... Alors qu'il bat si bien..._

_-Dean ?_

_-Je ne bougerais pas. Je suis bien ici._

_Le plus jeune était définitivement déstabilisé. Qu'est ce que..._

_Et puis Dean enleva son t-shirt, releva celui de son petit frère et se rallongea sur la peau chaude._

_-Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de..._

_-Dean, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Sam, je sais que ça va te paraître space, mais tu peux me caresser les cheveux ?_

_C'était space. Mais il s'exécuta. Il passa la main sur la tête de son grand frère qui se mordis la lèvre. Oh oui..._

_Sam continua à se balader parmi ses mèches courtes et puis il n'arriva plus à réprimer tout ce qui l'envahissait. Venu du plus profond de lui, de ses tripes autant que de son cœur, son tout premier ronronnement sorti, vibrant._

_Il surprit Sam qui s'arrêta, sur le qui vive._

_-Oh non, continue ! C'est trop bon, Sammy..._

_Le cadet Winchester dégluti et reprit. Ce grondement de plaisir brut sortant de la bouche de son frère, c'était presque indécent. Enfin non, pas presque._

_Et il n'aurait pas du trouver ça aussi érotique._

_Mais soucieux de bien faire, il y mit l'autre mains aussi. Le torse doré de son frère vibrait comme un moteur contre le sien, et en fait, il trouvait ça agréable..._

_Il passa la main sur la nuque de Dean et descendit le long de ses reins, s'arrêtant en bas de son dos._

_-... Encore, Sam..._

_Respirer devint un plus difficile._

_Dean se redressa, et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens._

_-Sam. Tu me rends fou, là. Est ce que je peux ?_

_-De quoi ?_

_Le visage du plus vieux vint se nicher dans son cou, et il senti ses lèvres contre sa peau, et puis ses dents..._

_-Dean, non !_

_-Je vais pas te mordre, du calme frangin._

_Il se remit à la verticale le temps de sortir une griffe avec un sourire. Sam chercha le colt rapidement, sans le trouver._

_-Je vais pas te griffer non plus._

_Non, à la place, il déchira son t-shirt, n'ayant pas la patience de le retirer à Sam, et puis il rengaina ce type d'arme pour s'occuper de la ceinture de cuir._

_-Dean que..._

_-Chh, Sammy, je vais te rendre tout ça. Je voudrais tant que tu comprenne tout ce que ça fait d'être là..._

_-Quoi ?! Mais que..._

_._

_Sam ne tarda pas à gémir son prénom et bon dieu qu'il aimait ça... La chaleur que le grand sentait monter en lui était trop puissante pour qu'il la bride._

-Dean ? Dean !

-Hm, quoi ?

-Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Sam, c'est un de mes droits de citoyen américain, non ?

Il allait se détourner, mais l'autre n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

-Okay,tu sais quoi, j'en ai ma claque. Ras le bol que tu me fasse la gueule sans même que je sache pourquoi.

-Oh génial. Je suis toujours épaté par ta patience, Sam.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? !

Il aurait pu jeter un « rien, justement », qui aurait tout résumé, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-C'est toi l'intelligent, essaye de réfléchir.

-C'est encore parce que je n'ai rien fais pour te sortir du purgatoire ? Mais toi, quand j'étais en enfer, tu n'as rien fais non plus avant de me revoir sans âme !

-Les choses étaient différentes, tu avais fusionné avec Lucifer, ne mélange pas tout. Et non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si un peu. Mais c'est du passé.

-Alors dis moi ce que j'ai encore fais !

Dean haussa encore les épaules. Il ne savait pas l'exprimer. Ou plutôt si, mais hors de question de le dire.

L'histoire en avait réveillé un autre, une vraie, plus ancienne.

Il n'aurait jamais sa place dans le paradis de Sam. Déjà avant, les souvenirs les plus agréables de son petit frère étaient de loin ceux loin de lui. Loin de la chasse aussi. Mais lui 'était' la chasse ! Il ne savait faire que ça.

Sam détestait la chasse.

Et ça faisait mal.

Le plus jeune lu la douleur dans les yeux de son frère sans savoir comment l'interpréter.

Indifférent à ces interrogations, Dean se remit à lire. A ce stade là, il ne s'identifiait plus tellement au personnage.

Donc. Sam gémissait... Ah, voilà.

_L'idée lui vint soudain que c'était Dean, son grand frère, qui le faisait gémir, qui lui faisait l'amour ! C'était de l'inceste, c'était mal !_

_-Dean, Dean, arrête..._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ?_

_-Je... C'est mal..._

_Le rire de son frère résonna._

_-Mal comment, Sammy ? Dans le genre "interdit par la loi" où dans le genre "J'aime pas ça" ? Parce que je me fous de la loi, je veux juste te faire du bien._

_Sam abandonna une lutte perdue d'avance. Parce que Dean lui faisait du bien. Et bien plus que ça._

_Son grand frère reprit ses mouvements sur lui, puis le prit en lui._

_Sam ne put réprimer un mouvement de hanche pour s'enfoncer plus dans la gorge de Dean. Ses lèvres autour de lui, seigneur que c'était bon ..._

_il perdait pieds, sa respiration anarchique se coupa quand il vint dans la bouche de Dean sans même pouvoir le prévenir par autre chose qu'un cri de plaisir._

_Le blond senti la semence sur sa langue et suça le bout du sexe de Sam pour en faire sortir les dernières gouttes. Il le nettoya à coups de langue et se rallongea sur lui, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprit._

_Il frotta presque timidement sa tête contre la mâchoire de sin petit frère, réclamant muettement un câlin. Il se reprit mentalement. Lui ? Réclamer un câlin ?_

_Mais docilement, Sam lui caressa les cheveux et le dos._

_Il recommença à ronronner doucement et ils s'endormirent ainsi en même temps._

_Le lendemain matin fut dur. Pour tous les deux. Dean parce que, Okay, il n'avait pas tué son frère et il n'était pas une bête sauvage, mais... ! ! !_

_Sam parce que... Ben, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop en fait. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Dean était et resterait toujours là pour lui. Même maudit, même si le monde s'écroulait, Dean serait toujours là, inébranlable. Alors il pouvait l'aimer, ne plus avoir peur de s'attacher et de le perdre._

S'il avait su !

Dean eut un petit sourire fatigué. Il s'étira. Hmm... Chat-garou. Ma foi.

Il regarda autour de lui. Sam le dévisageait avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Nan. Il lui en voulait toujours. Il ferma la fenêtre et le capot de l'ordinateur et se leva.

-Dean.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il dit juste, en passant à côté de lui :

-De toute façon, t'aimes pas les chats.

Et, laissant Sam totalement perplexe, il alla prendre une douche chaude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

* * *

***Oui, je sais qu'on dis Lycanthropie, ce n'est pas une erreur.**

**Voilà, parce que je trouve que les fans d'aujourd'hui sont un peu ingrates envers le pairing originel qu'était le Wincest : Quasiment plus de fic là dessus ! Et pourtant... **

**Enfin voilà. Le chapitre suivant contiendra du Destiel, selon mes souvenirs. Je vous invite donc pour la sortie du prochain chapitre. **

**Pouvez vous aussi me donner votre avis ? Autant sur vos opinions personnelles au sujet du Wincest, du Destiel, que de l'histoire originale et des fanfic incluses ? **

**Bonne journée ou bonne nuit à vous : )**


End file.
